


Missing You

by teamfreetitan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreetitan/pseuds/teamfreetitan
Summary: Victor's in Paris working with some sponsors for the week, and Yuuri is lonely. Luckily, Victor catches an early flight back.





	Missing You

It was nine o’clock in St. Petersburg when Yuuri’s phone began to chime. He was laying sideways on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on his lap, using Makkachin as a footwarmer. The television played an old Japanese show from the 90’s, that Yuuri typically didn’t watch. 

Since their common language was English, Victor and Yuuri watched their shows and movies in English, usually off Netflix. Since the location sync was on, they changed the audio from Russian to English so Yuuri would pick up more than a few sentences. Victor didn’t have a single movie he owned; Yuuri had a handful of ones he’d bought in Detroit, but the rest were Japanese. He watched them alone, since Victor knew only a few Japanese phrases. 

Yuuri reached forward, heisting his phone off the automan. The phone screen was lit up with a picture of Yuuri and Victor, a selfie from Barcelona that was Yuuri’s personal favorite picture they’d taken, and the contact name, “Victor,” with a couple heart emojis, above. He hit the green button to answer and held the phone up to his ear.

“Yuuri!” Victor shouted.

The Japanese man’s mouth melted into a smile. “Victor!”

“It’s nine there, right?” Victor asked. Before Yuuri could answer, Victor continued with, “Would you be willing to stay up until midnight, or so?” 

Of course he would, and Victor knew that. His question was prompting something, Yuuri was sure. He was the night owl of the two, and Victor the early bird. It was clearer to Yuuri more now that they lived together in Russia and shared a bed. Many nights, Yuuri would be awake late, on his phone often texting Phichit (whose sleeping habits were just as bad) or scrolling through Instagram. Victor, meanwhile, would be passed out, head on Yuuri’s chest or spooning him from behind. Then, Yuuri would have to be forcibly woken up by Victor early in the morning for practice. Yuuri would never stop wondering how Victor managed to look so flawless at six in the morning, bed head still wild, in his pajamas, versus himself, who looked like an exhausted trainwreck.

“Why?” Yuuri asked. He would likely stay up until midnight anyway, since these last few days had been hard to sleep without Victor by his side - it was scary how quickly they became dependent on each other - and Makkachin didn’t seem to be interested in moving soon. Yuuri also still had almost a few bowl of popcorn!

“Well…” Victor started, with that voice that meant he was up to something.

“Well?” 

“Well, I may have gotten a flight back early and I may or may not be on a plane right now, flying back to St. Petersburg.”

That weekend, Victor was in Paris to work with several sponsor groups, and Yuuri had stayed behind in Russia to practice. He wanted to go - and he knew Victor wanted him there, too - but Yakov was adamant that Victor focus on business instead of playing with his fiance’s hair, and Victor was adamant (only halfway so) that Yuuri didn’t skip out on practice arbitrarily. Victor was staying through Wednesday to work with sponsors. It was only Tuesday.

“Victor, don’t you still have sponsorships to work out tomorrow?” Yuuri asked, simultaneously relieved because he missed Victor impossibly, even though it had only been four days, and surprised, because Victor would not normally just ditch a sponsor, especially because sponsorships were their income. Being a figure skater wasn’t a conventional job, after all.

“We finished up today!” Victor said, pleased. “We only had, like, an hour left to work, so they said that, if I wanted to, we could finish it over dinner, and I wouldn’t have to come in tomorrow, since it would be a waste, being only an hour of work. So I got an earlier flight.” 

Yuuri buried his face into the sleeves of his hoodie. “That’s great, Victor. That’s really great. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too. I still miss you, even then I know I’ll be seeing you in a couple hours.” 

“I’ve barely been able to sleep,” Yuuri admitted. Despite his nocturnal tendencies, since he and Victor began sharing a bed, it was easier to sleep. Victor was warm and comfortable and safe. When he and Victor were suddenly apart, even just for a couple days, it threw him off.

It wasn’t even just his sleep schedule. It was  _ everything _ . It had been over a year since they moved to Russia, Yuuri having won gold in the previous Grand Prix Final - they were planning wedding details! - and the two were so in sync that breaking it apart, however briefly, messed with him. The bed was cold, when he walked Makka, his hand not on the leash was empty, and he had, embarrassingly, made dinner for two, having forgotten that Victor was in Europe, not at the store. 

Victor hummed into the phone, displeased. “And practice?”

Yuuri shrugged, more for himself, since Victor couldn’t see him. “Fine. Lonelier. In case you couldn’t tell, I really miss you.” Yuuri laughed. 

His laugh was contagious, because Victor started to laugh, too. “Oh, Yuuri, I’ve got to go, the plane lady said to turn our phones off. I’ll text you when I land, and Uber home. See you soon. Love you!”

“I love you, too.”

The phone clicked off, the call screen popping away leaving the home screen staring blankly back at him. He tossed the phone gently away from him, turning his attention back to the anime on the television. He felt significantly better knowing that Victor would be home soon, to hold him and kiss him and talk to him. 

Whenever he and Victor made comments like that at the rink, Yurio would get disgusted, looking sick. Despite being seventeen, romance really wasn’t Yurio’s thing. Still, he begrudgingly but willingly helped with the wedding, seeming bored and as if it were a burden for him but refusing to let Yuuri and Victor recruit someone else to take his place. He was stubborn and angsty with a heart of gold beneath. 

But they were getting married! Yuuri was incredibly excited. It still felt like a dream come to real life, and it was too far away. They already had some ideas for details; they wanted it to take place in Hasetsu, since all of Yuuri’s family lived there. The thing about having mostly international friends was that getting them all together at the same time and place was a hassle. Chris and Phichit and the Russian skaters were all going to sly in. Yuuri’s family wanted to host it at the hot springs, but Yuuri and Victor had their eyes set on a quaint building in the center of the city. 

The next three hours were painstakingly long. 

Yuuri waited and waited. Around eleven, Makkachin got off his feet and went to lay in his dog bed. Around a quarter after twelve, the lock to the door clicked, and the door pushed open. 

Victor stood in the doorway, holding his duffle bag, wearing fancy boots and slacks and a big coat, covered in a light dusting of snow from the late February weather. Regardless, Yuuri threw himself into Victor’s arms, the taller man dropping his bag to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s hips.

They, to anyone else, would have looked like an odd pair. Yuuri, wearing basketball shorts and a hoodie and dog socks, and Victor in a posh coat and slacks and shined boots. Yuuri pushed the snow off of Victor’s shoulder to rest his head there.

“Hi,” he said quietly. 

Victor pushed forward, pressing their chests closer together, closing the door with his foot. He reached a hand back to close lock the door behind him, pulling back to see Yuuri’s face. They were still close together, their faces hardly two centimeters apart. “Hi,” he whispered.

Yuuri moved his head closer, pushing their lips together. It was a slow and passionate and gentle kiss, encompassing all the feelings and loneliness and longing Yuuri had felt those last four days. Their relationship wasn’t only physical, but Yuuri knew they would never survive a long distance relationship. Yuuri loved Victor, heart and soul, but having Victor there was one of the perks. Victor was toned and strong, and gorgeous, and they were almost always touching, outside of practice. Victor was Yuuri’s home.

“Let’s move this out of the doorway,” Victor said, picking up the duffle bag. Yuuri held onto his other hand, keeping contact as he turned off the Bluray player. The popcorn bowl had been discarded in the sink half an hour earlier, a problem for tomorrow. 

Yuuri led Victor to the bedroom, Victor setting the luggage down and retrieving his toiletries. Victor pulled off his shoes, his coat, and changed from his business clothes into pajamas. Victor could certainly clean up, looking handsome in a tailored coat and slacks, but Yuuri definitely liked his pajamas, too. Maybe that was because it meant fuzzy, neon, polka dot pants, and no shirt.

Yuuri followed him into the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth together. Victor washed his face and moisturized. 

(“You can never treat your skin too well, Yuuri!” Victor had said, to which Yuuri rolled his eyes.)

They fell into bed together. Yuuri took his usual spot on the left side of the bed, Victor on the right. The weight on the bed finally felt right, equally distributed, instead of uneven. The Russian pulled the sheet and comforter over them, scooting close to Yuuri and entwining their legs. They faced each other, room too dark to make out more than shapes. Through touch and muscle memory, Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair without stabbing him in the eye with his recently manicured nails. 

Yuuri kissed his nose.

“You really missed me, huh?” Victor said lightly, smiling, letting his hand slide down to Yuuri’s hip, where it settled. 

“So much. Almost as much as I love you.”

Victor buried his face into Yuuri’s chest, yawning. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short fic. Please leave a kudos, bookmark, or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
